


X-Men: First Class Prompts

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a dork but we still love him, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets inspired by one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: First Class Prompts

Charles is without a doubt the worst person to drive with. Raven knows it. Moira knows it. And now Erik knows it. 

After his third attempt at changing the radio station is thwarted, Erik snaps, "For the love of God, Charles! Can we please listen to something else?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Twist and Shout." Erik answers with a smile. It falls instantly and he glares at Charles, who merely smirks back as the song's course fills the air yet again. Erik groans and Raven kicks the back of his seat, "Told you it doesn't work."


End file.
